The Jewl Warriors
by wolfprincess1116
Summary: When team Rocket Strikes again, the pokemon world needs new Hero's. The Jewl Warriors! (this has my own made-up characters as the main characters, sorry if that bothers you)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first story on here. This story will probably never get finished, just because I don't have any ideas for it. Maybe if i get some reviews i will continue it. I just don't know. But please enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I only own the Jewl Warriors them selves and there weapons, nothing else!

The Jewl Warriors  
Chapter one  
It begins.

~Topaz~

"BWAAAAAA! IM GONNA BE LATE!"

I remember waking up A hour late, my concerts at ten AM and i woke up at nine, great right? nope i need at least two hours to get ready... Not happening today. You see i have the longest hair in history -at least it seems like it- it takes me FOREVER to brush it especially when i all most NEVER put it up, to wake me up i BLASTED imagine dragons' Radioactive, not the best idea im sure i scared Kilala to death, I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to a REALLY bad nightmare, Last time i read creepy pasta stories before bed! Threw on my clothes and noticed my jackets missing...

"Where is my jacket!... Oh there it is"

Gosh Turquoise is gonna kill me... When she's REALLY MAD her temper is worse than a moltres... i grabbed my jacket and bolted out the door towards the concert hall! Oh by the way if you didn't know the Jewl Warriors is a singing group cool huh! so i finally get there and i see at least one to two thousand people out there biggest performance of my life, im sacred to death...

"Topaz you ready?"  
"Nope!"  
"Well to bad"

Turquoise dragged me on stage, tonight we're singing her favorite song (of course she picked fall out boy and ME to sing it with her) she picked the song the phoenix and it took me a week to learn the chorus! She gave me the look that said "if you mess this up I'll kill you" i gave her a wide eyed look showing im sacred... REALLY SCARED...

"welcome everyone and thank you for coming! This song is called the phoenix originally by fall out boy!"

Put on your war paint! ...

You are a brick tied to me that's draggin' me down.

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground.

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July.

Setting fire to the sky.

Here it comes its the rising tides so c'mon!

"Garnet your sister's amazing out there!"  
"whatever... i hate this song!"  
"Why are you so mean to Turquoise?"  
"IM NOT!"  
"ya kina are, you hid all her pokemon just so she couldn't battle! i say that's REALLY mean"  
"be quite Ruby" (Ruby is also called Scarlett just so you don't confuse ruby from the books with my Ruby ^^)

Hey im bad, Doesn't it feel like our times running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix then I'll raise you phoenix

Close to the end of the concert

Its time for me to sing my solo and im really happy its a amazing song! i can't wait to sing it! its called invisible by Hunter Hayes. Its a really pretty song.

Crowded hallways are the loneliest places.

For outcasts and rebels and anyone who just dares to be different.

And you've been trying for so long to find out where your place is but in there narrow minds there's no room for anyone who dares to someone different.

trust the ones who's been where you are.

Wishing all it was sticks and stones.

Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone

Your not invisible!

Hear me out there so much more to life then what your feeling now.

Some day you'll look back on all this pain and all its gonna be is invisible...

"Wow she's good!"  
"Yeah!"

I walked back stage to see all my friends there and they all said i was awesome, i smiled i was happy! i didn't freeze up like i did 2 years ago... So then all of us where walking back to my house (Movie night woohoo!) but then we got stopped by a black haired boy that resembled our champion, Red.

"who the heck are you?" i said.  
" I'm Red"

Of course i didn't believe him! Like our champion would be walking around Goldenrod city!

"oh really? can i see your trainer card?"  
"sure" he said.

He handed me a card it was a bright gold color that proves he's a champion of a region. the name said Red, Holy moltres i just met THE Red, The boy who stopped team rocket when he was ten! And beat the league at eleven! The youngest champion in history. I handed the card back.

"Oh s-sorry i didn't believe you"  
"its all right but the dexholders need your help, Jewl warriors"  
" Okay what is it?"  
" I'll tell you when we get to our HQ okay?"  
"yep!"

We walked for a very long time but then i started thinking the dexholders there supposed to be a boy with bright red hair, named Silver. I'm kinda scared to see him again...

"Topaz you okay?"  
"O-Of course why wouldn't i be?"  
"You just look... sad/scared"  
"Im fine Amethyst, I promise"  
"Okay..."

Flash back time ^^  
6 years ago

"Silver you okay?"  
"y-yeah... Listen im gonna get a pokemon but i need to go to New Bark Town"  
"So wait you're gonna leave me here!?"  
"I have to..."  
"Okay..."

It was 2 weeks since then i was here all by myself... He left me... The ONLY person i COULD EVER trust betrayed me...  
Flash back over

We made it to the HQ i asked Red where Silver was but he said he was on a mission for professor Elm, I have some things to say to him! my hair was short back then... I don't even know if he will remember me...

'GRRRRRR HOW'D I DIE!" i heard a boy with jet black hair screamed I'm guessing that's gold

"move it"

he was playing Call Of Duty ghost i grabbed the controller from him and started kicking some butt. He went wide-eyed.

"what? You surprised that a girl is better than you?"  
"SHE IS NOT!"  
"she went 23 and 3 she's better than you"  
"whatever!" he stomped off too i think into his room...  
"wow! i bet she could beat Silver!"  
"w-what?!"

Silver plays this stuff?! hah I've beat everyone who's ever challenged me!

The next morning

I woke up scared wondering if Silver is back... i walked out of my room (since where gonna be staying here because we all are now official dexholders) I saw Silver playing the Xbox screaming at gold (never play with gold. ever.) i walked over to him

"hey can i play?"

He shook his head. but i still grabbed a controller and turned it on and logged into my Xbox account i put in my user name, TopazSwordsGirl6. i started playing. i got the most points that round, Silver came in 2nd and Gold came is dead last. he looked at me... he had bright silver eyes...

"who are you?"  
"I-I'm Topaz. remember me?"  
"A little"  
"So you don't remember leaving me for dead?"  
"i never left you for dead!"  
"YOU SURE?! i CLEARLY REMEMBER being left while YOU got a pokemon!"  
I wanted to punch him so hard! But i didn't which amazed me! He was rambling about how I left him!

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU WHEN'T TO NEW BARK TOWN AND NEVER CAME BACK!"

He better say sorry!

"Guys team rocket's at the tower! time to go!" Red yelled making sure every one heard him...

A/N: how was that? i know my characters are wired XD next chapter will be up soon. Please fave and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon Adventures Ash wouldn't be there, it would be Silver.

A/N: I'm super sorry for my bad capitalization, I'm horrible at writing stuff

The Jewl Warriors  
Ch. 2  
Poisoned.

~Topaz~

I grabbed my backpack ready to go, team rocket... there leader is Silver's dad...

"Time to go!" Red shouted.

Before we left i switched Leo, my arcanine, for Lala, my audino. She can heal anything -I think-. we left for tin tower, I'm scared... i heard one of there Admins have a FREAKING Arbok! A Arbok's venom can kill a human in just hours, but that's not all... its a slow painful death... but I've all ways been immune to Arbok venom. Of course i still get bad side effects like high fevers, Bad headaches, and sometimes i can't even move! but it go's away soon after... (thank Arceus!) But it seems Silver reacts worse to the poison, when me and him were little he got bit by a Arbok and he all most died i remember being so scared that night... not knowing is Silver would be alive the next morning...

"Um... Red do we have Arbok antidotes?"  
"No clue!"

Great just freaking great! THIS IS THE LEGENDARY RED! I'm surprised every one is still alive...

"What the heck don't you all know silver is allergic t-"  
"SHUT UP" silver yelled.  
"why?"

He gave me the death glare and i gave one right back. I'm not scared of him like the others are. his sneasel was as hyper as ever. Pulling at me and silver's hair.

" put that thing in it's poke ball!"  
"can't, watch."

He tried to return it to the poke ball but it was to fast, the red light missed.

"Go Kilala"

I sent out my mightyena. she let out a unearthly growl i laughed, Gold looked mortified, Then i copied the noise! Gold looked like he saw a ghost or something! Sneasel ran right into its poke ball. right after that we made it to tin tower... I saw the Team Rocket Admin (and of course she has a Arbok great! (sarcasticness!)) FREAKIN' MOLTRES! IT'S THE ARBOK LAIDY! I put my fingers in the shape of a triangle and in the middle of the triangle appeared a topaz which i grabbed and threw into the air. and what came down was my weapon -or should i say weapons- my twin topaz katana's with chains on the ends  
the chains wrapped around my arms (don't worry that's normal ^^) Amethyst did the same thing but she summons a amethyst weapon. what came down was a chain scythe. I'm ready to kill if she hurts anyone. ACK! she saw me~e...

"Arbok attack"

The Arbok tried to grab silver the first time it didn't work, he fought back. but the second time the Arbok came up from behind... It grabbed him...

"DON'T YOU FREAKIN' DARE!" I screamed.  
"Kill him..."

The Arbok bit down on silvers shoulder as hard as it could, i wanted to scream. AND THIS IS WHY I HATE ARBOKS! The Arbok dropped silver (who is now unconscious)  
I had Kilala use psychic to get silver out of there.

"sil...ver?"

I sent out my audino to use its healing powers... that's all i could do for him right now... i felt something click in my head, a voice saying "kill her, she hurt the one you care for" She hurt MY Silver. i held my twin blades above my head and they fused, then i lunged at her, i was right there with my blade ready to kill but I couldn't do it... But i was able to scare her off... for now. I ran back to Silver hoping that audino's healing power was working... it looked like it, but i sat there and waited for about ten minutes I noticed I got bit by that thing but i just shook it off... Silver woke up a few minutes later.

"you shouldn't have saved me i could of saved my self..." he said in a cold voice

WHAT THE HECK DID HE JUST SAY?! HE'D BE DEAD IF KILALA DIDN'T GET HIM! But the i noticed that the Rocket admin is still here... i sent out my Absol, shadow.

"Shadow, Protection mode" That's what i call mega evolution i ONLY use it when im in trouble it has gotten me out of a lot of jams before. i have a barrette in my hair that lets me do this. Shadow changed she grew wings and her horn got bigger and a second smaller horn appeared on her head, her claws got bigger too. She was ready to kill if need be.

~shadow the Absol~  
(pokemon speak)

I let out a demon growl i WILL kill this human and Arbok if she attacks my master.

" Arbok if you DARE hurt my master i will KILL you!"  
"AHAHAHAHAHA your too week!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

I lunged at the Arbok, i saw red, it was blood from Arbok... I got bit by the Arbok but it did nothing.

"all out of poison huh!"  
"uh-oh..."  
"you used all your poison trying too kill silver huh!"

I bit that freaking Arbok Arceus knows how many times. I knocked it unconscious.

"your lucky i won't kill you today, Arbok"

I looked over to the human, she was looking at me like i was a demon. i didn't care, my master knew i would act like this. I'm a dark type pokemon, they say i bring disasters, I don't (most of the time).i went back to my normal self. i walked back to my master. i can talk by the way.

"master are you alright?" she looked at me, "im fine thank you for asking..." silver did something to hurt her feeling i know it "that thing can talk?!" silver seemed surprised. "oh be quite! what did you do to her!" I nearly growled i want to know what he did to her! "back away shadow" Kilala said... i had to obey she's the "leader" So i did what she said i backed off... We left Silver and Topaz said nothing on the way back...

"Silver... Why are you so mean now..." Topaz mumbled. im pretty sure silver didn't hear her.  
WILL YOU TWO TALK TO EACH OTHER ALL READY! i wanted to yell but i value life. We made it back... but still nothing...

"Master are you all right?" i said right after we both went to her room.  
"i don't know..."  
"Why?"  
"n-never mind..."

I'm worried about her, She seems... eh depressed... so i walked out to talk to sneasel, silver's pokemon.

"Sneasel is silver ok?"  
"Yeah of course!"  
"alright..." i guess topaz being here hasn't affected him, then why is topaz acting to wired...  
"Is topaz alright?"  
"no ever since we got back she's been depressed"  
"I'll talk to silver later to see what's up kay?"  
"okay thanks"

Me and sneasel are best friends, we've known each other since we were little... then he said something about Silver being sick and not being able to ask him any thing right now... i felt bad for him knowing he's allergic to Arbok poison.

~topaz~

I remember sinning along to a minecraft song.

Yesterday it rained, watched everything wash away...

I love this song i don't know why... But Yesterday i found a spare room and red said i could have it so i went there i clicked play on a new song i found, its a strange, dark song but i like it.

Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friend.

I saw a blanket move over in the corner... and then heard it yell at a 3ds game. 'what the heck' i thought i grabbed the blanket and pulled it away, i saw silver playing a Blue 3ds and it had xerneas and yveltal with Luigi's mansion: dark moon in it, the ghost killed him. hahahaha!

"Why are you here?" he asked  
"i should be asking you that"

i sat next to him and pulled out my 3ds XL i got the special pokemon Y edition it looks like he got the X version.

"you wana play?"  
"o-ok..."  
"i chose froakie as my starter, who did you pick?"  
"fennikin..."  
"Wana battle?"

i sent him a battle request and then the battle screen showed up it said: Topaz vs. Silver! my first pokemon out of the three was my Absol and his was delphox. 'bad choice silver, don't you know pokemon type advantages?' i thought, he went first. He tried psychic, it said 'it does not affect the defending pokemon' i Mega-evolved my Absol and it used dark pulse and one hit KO'ed his pokemon i win!


End file.
